


Justice League Dark Apokolips War

by MageWarrior



Series: Damirae [1]
Category: Justice League Dark Apokolips War, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timeline, Angst, F/M, Fix it Fanfic, Romance, better ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Set during and after the ending of Justice League Dark Apokolips war, after succeeding to destroy the Apokolips and defeating Darkseid. The Justice League and members from the Teen Titans left to the ruins of the Titans Tower and Earth until they found a way to go back to the things were.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Terra, Jaime Reyes/Traci, Nightwing/Starfire, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Damirae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735297
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my extended version of the fanfic. I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> Please, comment and give feedback.

Damian and Raven both sat closely on a rock with Raven laying her head on his shoulder watching the sun rising up from the horizon. She breathed out and in, feeling free for the first time from her father’s hold. She knew he was pure evil, but deep inside, he loved her until the end. She looked over at Damian whose eyes were glancing over at his brother who was laying down on Kori’s lap.

She had this sad frown on her face as she held on his hand that was placed on her arm. He gasped a little and he looked into her beautiful, deep dark purple eyes. His face softened once he looked at her. And he took in her new appearance with her white cloak. He slowly took off the hood from her head and saw her long black hair flowing down out of her hood.

Damian smiled at the beautiful sight of his beloved right beside him. Her long silky hair was blowing in the wind softly and noticed her gem was missing. He looked at Raven who had smiled contently, making him realise she was free from her father thanks to Constantine who gave him a slight nod.

“So, how do you feel, beloved?” Damian asked softly as he caressed her cheek.

“I never felt so free in my life. He is finally out of my head.” Raven replied as she leaned into Damian’s gloved hand. “So, what now?”

Damian sighed heavily and looked into her eyes. “I don’t know. I could go back to the League of Assassins with Titus. If you don’t want to come with me, I do understand.”

“No, no, Damian, I’d love to. I’d love to go with you.” Raven said with a loving smile with Damian looked at her surprised to hear that she’ll go with him. To stay with him. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you.”

Damian just smiled and let her lean her head on his shoulder, savouring the moment between them with the sun shining in the horizon as he looked into the clear sky with a small smile as they both mourn for their fallen fellow Teen Titan friends.

From a far, Batman had seen the sweet tender moment between Damian and Raven. He sighed sadly with Diana putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “There must be another way. To fix all of this.”

“But there is no other way, Bruce. We cannot change what has been done.” Diana said sadly.

“The Justice League never quits. We never quit. We can still save our planet. Even if it costs our lives.” Clark said, trying to lift up others hope as they all looked at him.

Constantine looked over at Flash who was sitting hopelessly, all alone. He went over to him with a cigarette in his hand. “You know what to do, mate.”

“I promised Iris before she…” Flash sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. “I can’t. Everything would change. Again.” He felt Constantine’s hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

“And some of those changes may be shite and we may make same mistakes again.” Constantine said to him. “But I think I can help. Just to make some other changes.”

Flash smiled hesitantly as he stood up with the run rising. He got ready to run to make changes with Constantine chanting a spell, mumbling some words underneath his breath. He took a deep breath and looked into the sky. “I’ll see you again, love.”

He finished chanting the spell as Flash had started running into the horizon on the clear blue water with everyone on the shore watching. They all stood tall as they were ready to see those changes he had altered in a new timeline. Clark sighed softly as he watched the light shining brightly and stood with his two friends. Everyone watched the light shining brightly, hoping that everything would soon change, but it will not be the same.

Raven looked over at Damian as she looked into his eyes. Damian looked into her purple eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss with the light shining brightly. They both held onto each other tightly and pressed their foreheads together with tears rolling down their faces knowing their universe will be forevermore erased.

Constantine had finished casting his spell and looked at the sky with him smelling the fresh air and the wind blowing his face, he had done it. He had done the right thing to do for his teammates, his friends and his love.

(~)

Damian was shifting in his bed while he heard beeping from his phone. He groaned irritated as he reached to get the phone and turned it off. He sighed lightly and went back to sleep again until he saw something wasn’t right. He got up and saw he was in a room. Filled with picture frames and some katana swords hanging on the walls. He assumed it was his room, but then he saw two luggage near the door. He raised his eyebrow in confusion until he felt a hand on his back. He turned to his right and saw Raven beside him laying down beside him.

“Damian, are you okay? Is something wrong?” Raven asked, caressing his cheek. Seeing how shocked he looked and how confused he was.

“Did—How—What is going on Raven?” Damian asked as he grabbed her hand.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked as she sat up covered herself with the covers as she ran her hand through her long black hair. Damian noticed she was covering most of her body and then looked at himself. His eyes widened, realizing he was naked. He quickly covered himself and cleared his throat as he looked around the room, seeing it was different. “Damian, you haven’t answered my question, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?”

 _Again?_ “Uh, yeah, something like that.” Damian replied reluctantly as he laid back down on his pillow. _What the hell is happening here? First, we defeated Darkseid and returned to Earth, I saw the light shining brightly, me and Raven sharing our last moment. Then this happened?! What is going on? I need to talk to Constantine, wherever he is._

“Well, let me know if you start to have nightmares again, we can meditate together like last time.” Raven said as she rubbed and laid on his back, put kisses on the nape of his neck that sent him chills.

Damian saw Raven was going to get change as she got her clothes from a closet. He noticed there was a League of Assassins uniform can be found. His eyes widened in shock. “Are we in…. the League of Shadows?”

“Yes, you figured that the team could use a larger training area, so we went here.” Raven said slowly seeing Damian was acting weird. “You are sure acting strange. You sure you’re okay?”

“You really don’t know what has happened?” Damian asked carefully as he studied her. She still has her long raven hair and she no longer has the gem on her forehead. They are a couple after all they do sleep in each other’s rooms. For a while now. His eyes glanced over Raven who was combing her hair.

“Hmm, to be honest, no. But I know you’ll tell me when you are ready.” Raven put down the comb and smiled as she gave him a small kiss before leaving to change into her clothes.

Damian nodded slowly as he got to change while thinking of what has happened. She may not know what has happened. All he knew was that maybe Flash or Constantine had done something with their reality’s timeline. He doesn’t know if anyone could tell what has happened. He quickly got changed and got out of the kitchen and saw Titus was still sleeping with dog food beside him.

Damian walked around the room and then spotted something on the wall. Looks like a newspaper framed. He looked at it in shock as he saw the headline, made by Lois Lane, who is now alive in this new timeline.

**DARKSEID HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY A TEAM OF SUPERHEROES AND SAVED PLANET EARTH**

Damian ran his hand through his hair in shock and then saw another photo frame. It was him and Raven in front of the Titans tower. Both of them were smiling and noticed she was wearing her white cloak and had her long hair above her waist.

Then there was a knock on his door with Titus waking up growling. “Titus, calm down.” Damian commanded softly as he opened the door cautiously and saw his friends and teammates at his door. All alive and well. Standing in front of him.

“Hey, Damian, we were wondering if training is still going?” Jaime asked.

Damian stood in shock to see his friends were alright. But it appears that they don’t seem to remember anything. Nothing at all. It’s good, right? “Uh, actually, why don’t you ask Kori? She is our leader, is she not?”

“Uh, dude, you hit your head or what? You’re our leader.” Garfield corrected with a light chuckle.

 _What? Kori was the leader not me, right?_ “Ah, right, then maybe we could have a day off. Just to be ourselves for the day.” Damian suggested.

“Wow, that is generous of you.” Jon said with a smirk. “It hasn’t been that long you’ve given us some time off.”

“Oh, spending time with your girlfriend? That’s sweet.” Donna smiled as Damian put on his rarest smiles and heard Raven was coming out in casual clothes with her hair down.

“So, no training I take it?” Raven asked with a smile as she greeted the others.

“N-no, no training today.” Damian shook his head.

“We could go to the carnival! We could go there for team bonding as a celebration of our anniversary.” Garfield suggested with a grin as he looked at Damian with a smirk that annoys him. A lot.

“What?” Damian asked in a very annoyed tone seeing his teammate was getting closer to him.

“Unless you want to stay here with your girlfriend?” Garfield teased as he made kissing noises with Damian’s eye twitching in annoyance, but Raven held his hand to calm him down.

“Knock it off, Gar, I promised Donna and Terra that we go shopping.” Raven smiled with Damian’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait? Terra?” Damian questioned in confusion looking at his girlfriend and then heard some footsteps heading to where they were standing at his doorstep.

“Who else would it be, team leader? Sorry, I came in late. I had to save some citizens in the city. Ready to go? Away from the boys for a change?” Terra asked with a smirk as she came to Gar’s side. Damian looked at her in shock, remembering she was supposed to be dead and that she had betrayed them. He saw how close Gar and Tara were. _I thought Tara hated Beast Boy? Or maybe…_ _So, Flash and Constantine did some few changes to this new timeline._

Raven noticed he has been acting strange and wanted to get to the bottom of this. “Yeah, I’m ready. Rachel, you ready?” Donna asked her with a smile.

“Yes, I’ll meet you at the gate. I’ll be there. I need to talk to our fearless leader for a moment.” Raven smiled as they all left them alone in their shared quarters. As the door was closed, Raven looked at Damian with a concerned look.

“Are you sure you are telling me the truth? You sure you are okay?” Raven asked him softly as she caressed both of his cheeks with Damian holding him and leaning into her touch.

“I-I will tell you soon. I just need to do something first before I go with the boys.” Damian replied. “I’m sorry. There’s something in need to take care of. I’ll come back and explain everything when I get back. I promise.”

“Okay. Don’t be late for dinner.” Raven said with a smile as they both kissed softly on the lips before leaving.

(~)

Later that day, Damian drove his motorcycle to the Wayne Manor and stopped in the front of the staircase. He got his helmet off and marched up the stairs with Alfred opening the doors. “Master Damian, how can we be of help? Is Rachel well?”

The young man sighed in relief to see Alfred was alright. Alive and well. When he left for the League of Assassin, he heard Alfred was dead. Killed by Parademons. “Master Damian?”

“I-I’m good. All good. Rachel’s alright. She’s with the girls.” Damian replied. “Where is father? I must speak with him. It’s urgent.”

“It is a coincidence I must say. He wanted to see you as well.” Alfred said to Damian who looked at him. “You know where he is.”

Damian nodded and went down to the bat cave seeing the computers was on and some papers on the table. He looked at the chair and saw his father was looking at something on the screen. He was reading the newspaper and watched the news that Lois Lane was reporting about the Apokolips.

“Father?” Damian called out to him.

“Damian? Glad you could make it. I am sure you are aware of the changes around you.” Bruce spoke up as he faced him as the young man walked down the stairs.

“Yes, I have. But Raven doesn’t seem to remember anything at all.” Damian said as he rubbed his eyes. “Then I saw all of my friends, saying I am the new leader and saw Terra alive! She was supposed to be dead!”

“I know this is all overwhelming, Damian. I did see many changes all over the world. It appears that Constantine and Flash had changed something in this timeline. Made alternate changes. The Justice League is back to normal. The Titans are alive as well.” Bruce said.

“So, where is Constantine?” Damian asked.

“I do not know. But I think you have your friends waiting for you.” Bruce said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Son, at least, spend with them. Life is too short. Spend with them as much as you can, especially with your loved ones.”

Damian nodded in understanding until he saw him putting a box on the table in front of him. He raised his eyebrow in confused. “Father? What is this?” Damian asked.

Bruce just turned around to his son and smirked at him. “I approve, son.”

Damian stood in shook and saw his brother, Dick leaning on the stair railing with a grin on his face. “Go for it. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” He winked.

As soon as he left the manor, he had spent the day with the boys, they were all chatting whilst Damian was looking at the ring box and then looked at the newspaper. His father was really right. Constantine and Flash had made a few changes in their timeline.

“Yo, Damian, you think we could you know, since we have less missions to do and we could have more training this season? I feel like we need a few more skills.” Jon suggested to his leader but saw how he was looking around. As if something is coming at them.

“Uh, dude, you okay?” Jaime asked.

“Huh? Oh, yes. I was just uh…” Damian rubbed his neck.

“You were thinking of Raven were you?” Gar asked. “Heh, it’s no big deal. You did asked us for some ideas on how to… propose.”

 _So, they do know he was going to propose to Raven._ “Oh, I am all set for the, um, proposal.”

“But you aren’t leaving us to the League of Shadows, are you?” Wally asked as he ate a burger and drank a smoothie.

“I did some thinking. I think…. I will not leave. This is the place I could call home. With you all. With Raven.” Damian smiled.

“That’s awesome! A toast!” Gar cheered. “To Damian and Raven!” the boys all cheered with Damian smiling with Jon nudging him on the arm, congratulating him on his next step in his relationship with Raven.

(~)

Somewhere in the Justice League headquarters, Constantine was smoking a cigarette thinking how he had changed their timeline. They had defeated Darkseid managed to save the Earth with the help of Flash. He couldn’t still believe it.

But again, he was happy to spend the rest of his life with the only one person he loves. Zatanna. She was back. She was back in his life and in this new changed timeline. But still he could not forgive himself for leaving her behind. He just froze, paralysed with fear. “Hey, John, you alright?” Zatanna asked worriedly.

“I am fine, love. Just relieved.” Constantine replied as he took out his cigarette.

“Oh? May I ask why you are relieved? This morning you looked shocked. Did you have a nightmare?” Zatanna asked as she rubbed his shoulders.

“Well it was hell of a nightmare, but in the end. It was all worth it when I saw your face.” Constantine replied with a smile and they both leaned in for a kiss. Everything was perfect. He had saved and brought back everyone with the Flash. And had heard they both brought back some other people in their lives again.

(~)

Raven was looking at her drink while thinking of something in her mind. Terra glanced over at the empath and sighed. “Okay, I’ll bite. What is wrong with you, Rachel? Is everything okay with Mister Muscles?”

“Hmm? My relationship with Damian is rather going well.” Rachel replied. “Nothing is wrong except he was acting weird. Like this morning.”

“Very weird. Did he tell you what was going on?” Donna asked curiously.

“He did say he’ll explain over dinner.” Raven replied as she drank her milkshake. “It’s funny. I had this strange dream last night. It was almost like we were in some kind of end of the world.”

The two girls looked at each other while Donna was explaining she has that same vibe. But can’t explain what really happened during the dream. It seemed vague. And there were some things left unclear. “Yeesh. Apokolips? Wow, does sound like the end of the world to me.” Terra said as she heard glass cup shattering from Raven, seeing her milkshake dripping. “Rachel, whoa, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just felt a sharp pain in my head. Sorry.” Raven replied. “And strangely it is gone.”

Terra and Donna both raised their eyebrows in confusion until the boys texted them if they all want to go to the carnival while Damian and Raven have their dinner. “So, we have done shopping, it’s time to go the carnival for our anniversary as Teen Titans.” Donna whispered excitedly, making sure their cover aren’t really blown. Terra chuckled with Raven smiling as she got her phone in her hand, seeing her wallpaper of Damian.

(~)

After spending time with the girls, Raven went back to her quarters she is sharing with Damian. Titus greeted her as he licked her face. She chuckled and pet him as she saw Damian was waiting for her at the dining table. She smiled a bit and approached him, greeting him with a kiss on the forehead and sat on his lap. “How are you feeling now?” Raven asked as she played with his hair.

“To be honest. I was all over the place. Or way over my head.” Damian replied. “But other than that, beloved, I am feeling better.”

Raven smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips then pulled away. “But you didn’t explain why you were acting weird this morning.”

Damian had a feeling she would say that. Then he had an idea. “Look inside my head.” He grabbed her hands and plant them each of his temple. “I trust you.”

Raven looked at him for a few moments and then nodded in understanding. Trusting him as she closed her eyes and looked inside his head. She could hear screams. The horrid screams from the Justice League and the rest of the Teen Titans. It looked like the end of the world as Donna had said earlier.

Everyone they ever know and loved, were all killed. The whole city was ruined. All ruined. Set in flames. All buildings were destroyed. There was death and destruction everywhere. Reminds her of Azarath. She saw herself was weak. Really weak, until she saw Damian by her side. He was smiling lovingly at her as she stared in his emerald eyes. The next thing she saw was him saving his father from Darkseid. Then she revived him and donned her white cloak after his revival. It was a warm feeling she had felt from seeing that sight. It was love. Pure true love she had felt from Damian. She felt all of his feelings he felt for her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Damian. He looked into her purple eyes after she was finished seeing what had happened when the timeline had changed. “Wow…. Damian... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t know have to say anything. I’m just glad you’re here. With me.” Damian smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Me too. I’m glad that the two of us are together.” Raven smiled as she looked at the time and saw it was almost dinner time. She was thinking they could cook something together.

“Say, why don’t we skip dinner and join the others?” Damian asked with smirk with Raven smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck, while looking deeply in his emerald eyes.

Raven laughed a little with an amused smile. “Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Raven replied.

(~)

Gar was winning something for Terra but failed. He tried the game over and over again. Jaime hit him on the head. “Dude, enough! If you waste you money again, I won’t give your more to play the game.”

“And there are plenty of other games we could play.” Wally pointed out as there were some new game booths for them to play.

Gar groaned in defeat and then Terra comforted him with a kiss on cheek. “Don’t worry, chuckles. I’ll win something for you instead.”

“So, where are the lovebirds?” Wally asked.

“They said they’ll have dinner together.” Donna answered his question. “How romantic. It is so obvious that Damian has feelings for Raven from the start when I first arrived.”

“Yeah, no kidding, they have been spending way too much time together.” Jon said as he rolled his eyes. he turned to Jaime who looked at everyone. They all seem to pair up.

“We gotta get a girlfriend.” Jaime said as Jon nodded in agreement. Both were desperate for a girlfriend. Jon and Jaime felt a bit left out since everyone seemed to have a girl with them. Wally and Donna seemed to be getting well.

“Uh, you kidding? I could see it so clearly that they do have a thing for each other all this time.” Terra said with Gar putting an arm around her shoulders. “When I first arrived, I could tell that Muscles have a thing for her.”

“And all of those missions together, they always get paired together.” Jaime said with a smirk. “Also, spending way too much in each other’s room in the tower.”

“I thought you all do mind your business by now.” All of the titans all gasped softly when they heard their leader’s voice. They all turned around to see Damian and Raven in the carnival with them.

“Rachel! Damian! I thought you two were going out for dinner.” Donna thought as she came and hugged Raven. “You know, on a date?”

“Well, Damian and I thought it would be great if all of us spend some time to celebrate our anniversary. All of us, together. We wouldn’t miss all of the fun.” Raven smiled as she held Damian’s hand.

“Oh yeah! I do what that rematch.” Garfield said with Damian shaking his head with a smile. it was good to see his friends and he saw his brother, Dick and Kori were spending time in the carnival as well. He watched his friends were shouting to find a new game to play.

He felt Raven was pulling him with her to play a game with a bright smile on her face. They all played different kinds of games. Gar and Jaime were trying to beat each other in a water gun, Donna nearly crushed a stall with her super strength. Terra just simply played a game and had won a prize for Garfield when they were trying to catch a fish in a net.

Damian and Raven just shared a cotton candy together just like when they first met. And then they walked along the path until they stumbled across the mirrors and she laughed seeing Damian’s large butt on the mirror just like before. He nudged her on the arm, making her see herself on the mirror having a skinny body. They both laughed while they went to see some more games to play. 

Then Garfield has been begging Damian to do a rematch in the dancing match when he first arrived. Everyone cheered on Damian to dance against him until he gave up and did the dancing match with people watching and cheering on them.

Raven was smiling happily to see that Damian was having fun. Like, actually having fun. Jaime and Jon were betting on Damian to win while Terra was cheering on Gar to beat their leader until he got exhausted and their leader won. “Oh, well that was brilliant.” Terra said sarcastically.

“Well, at least they are having fun.” Donna smiled.

“Or maybe Gar was just tired and let him win.” Raven smirked with Terra mumbling about something.

“So, what do we do next?” Jon asked everyone as they heard the announcer saying that the fireworks show is about to start. Everyone cheered as they all lined to the Ferris wheel to get a better view in the sky.

Garfield and Terra were sitting close together to see the stars and see the constellations up in the sky. Wally and Donna were just looking at the sky with smiles on their faces while Jaime and Jon were left behind down below. “At least, they are all happy.” Jon said softly.

“Yeah. Let’s get ourselves some food or a drink.” Jaime sighed softly with him noticing how glum he looked and sounded.

“I thought you were going with Traci?” Jon asked with a grin.

“Shut up! She said she was spending time with her family. Besides, I don’t want her to miss out on family time.” Jaime explained as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

Damian let Raven lay her head on his shoulder, watching the stars together. Before they were young awkward two teens and now, they’re together. Nothing can tear them apart. They were finally together. “Feels like old times.” Raven smiled.

“Yes, it does.” Damian said as he kissed her head and laid his head on hers. “There is something I need to ask you.”

Raven looked up at him as he seemingly looked away. “Damian, if this is about what I saw in your head. It was all in the past. We can finally move on.”

“I know. It’s… It’s about something else.” Damian said.

“Oh.”

“Well, I did ask you to join me in leading the League of Assassin during that time. You refused and I just left you. I don’t want to leave you alone. Never. I’ll stay by your side and I’ll always will, Raven.” Damian said as he held her hand.

“So, what are you saying?” Raven asked.

“I know we are still young teenagers. And legally 18 years old. All I am saying is. Raven, when I first met you. I had these overwhelming feelings for you. I tried to shake away the emotions, but I couldn’t. Over time, I never ignored it. I had fallen in love with you. Deeply.” Damian confessed with Raven smiling at him lovingly.

“So, all I was trying to say is that Raven…” Damian grabbed something in his pocket and shown her a black box. Raven gasped in shock. She had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Will you marry me and make me the most happiest man in this whole world? Be my beautiful bride?”

Damian looked at her lovingly as she cried and then kissed him passionately with him wrapping his arms around her. They both pulled away with Damian asking with a smile. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course, silly.” Raven replied as he put the ring on her finger. It has a red and purple crystals placed on the golden ring. It was their uniform colours. She loved it. She loved the ring. And she loves the man who she is going to spend the rest of her life with. “I love you, Damian.”

“I love you too, Raven.” Damian replied as they kissed underneath the stars and the fireworks playing in the sky. Seeing more beautiful colours with the stars twinkling as they all gasped seeing a shooting star. The two newly wedded couple leaned for another passionate kiss with the fireworks still going with the onlookers were cheering.

Jaime and Jon were alone down below watching the two couples enjoying the view. Wally and Donna are just friends and seemed to get along well, or so they thought. Jaime sighed sadly until he heard a voice calling out to him and he turned only to see Traci. His smiled brightly with Jon groaning in annoyance but still had a smile on his face. “Go and get her.”

Jaime wasted no time to run and hug Traci and twirled as they hugged each other in a tight embrace with the fireworks popping in the sky. Somewhere in the crowd, Dick and Kori were enjoying the fireworks as they both had a déjà vu.

Damian and Raven were still on the Ferris wheel with Garfield and Terra sitting closely, leaning on each other. Enjoying the amazing view in front of them with no worries at all seeing that their world is now safe from any invasion, end of the world Apokolips and no war for them to fight.

“Is it everything you ever hoped for?” Raven asked her fiancé.

Damian looked down at her purple eyes and smiled lovingly. “So much more. I cannot wait for the future. To spend the rest of my life with you.” He held her hand in his and looked at the ring. He smiled in satisfaction seeing she loved the ring. She loved it. it has red and purple crystals on it. It was their colors. It also has the shape as a raven. They are going to spend their lives together. 


	2. Beautiful in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engaged couple, Damian and Raven couldn’t wait to get married and had started planning their wedding. But it wasn’t as easy as fighting crime and saving the world as they thought it would be. So, they had help from their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like i this wedding fanfic i had made for the lovebirds! 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Damian woke up with the sun shining in his room and he looked over at his other side, seeing his sleeping fiancée besides him. He smiled gently and put her hair out of the way to see her beautiful face. He kissed her on the forehead before getting out of the bed.

They were alone in the Wayne Manor and his father had trusted him to be responsible while he is away. Damian took this chance to take Raven to the manor in spending time together. Alone. He was in the kitchen making some breakfast with Titus eating his food on the floor. He pet him softly as he licked his hand.

Damian walked back to his bedroom and saw his fiancée was reading a book. He smiled and walked inside with a tray and some roses in a little vase. “Oh, how sweet of you.” Raven chuckled as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Anything for my beautiful bride.” Damian smiled, sitting beside her, and watched her eating her breakfast he had made just for her. He saw that she was continuing with the bridesmaid dress planning with Genevieve. She has been sending her some of the photos she had taken.

“So, while we are here, what are we going to do?” Raven asked.

“Just to be us today. No one to interrupt us. No one to bother us. Just you and me.” Damian replied and kissed her on the head with her chuckling in amusement and fed him some pancakes.

“Sounds great.” Raven smiled lovingly at her fiancé. God, how much she loved that word. She looked at her ring and thought back of her surprise proposal. It was everything she ever wanted. She thought no one could ever love her just the way she is. And she does love Damian the way he is. Sure, he was rude and closed up before, he had grown to be a person and grew to love and care for everyone. She was glad she met him. She was blessed to have him in her life.

Damian took a bite of her pancake and Raven glared at him playfully. She grinned and put some cream on his face. Damian chuckled in amusement and licked the cream on his face. They both spent the morning in the Manor, they walked in Gotham park with Damian playing fetch with Titus while Raven meditates and, in the afternoon, they went back to the Manor to get their wedding plans started before getting back to the Titans Tower.

Raven was looking at the magazines of wedding dresses and was trying to figure out what kind of style she most love. She cannot choose when there’s plenty of wedding dresses! There’s millions. She looked over at Damian who was cooking some lunch for themselves. “You think, Kori would help me with choosing a wedding dress? Or even Lois?” Raven asked.

Damian looked over at his fiancée who was looking through a handful of wedding magazines. He could see she is clearly having a hard time to choose one dress for their special day. “I think you could ask them for help. For inspiration. I mean, we don’t have until next year. We still need to do our missions and I need to finish my school. I’m graduating soon.” Damian replied.

“Perhaps, I should call Lois and Clark beforehand.” Raven said as she put aside the magazines with Damian bringing their lunch on the table.

“And I need Grayson to get off of my back for once, he was nagging me about getting a tux for the wedding.” Damian said, taking a bite from the chicken with Raven smirking in amusement. She’d always thought he would look great in a tux, makes him more handsome and sexy to her liking.

“Well, you always look good in those tux. I seen you wear them all the time.” Raven smiled. “You do look, handsome and sexy in them.”

Damian blushed and choked on his coffee and wiped his mouth with a cloth and looked a Raven as his eyes widened. He was still flustered from what she had said. She was giggling and then got up from her seat to make her a tea. Damian just sat there in shock and was still processing it until he got a message from his brother. “Ugh, Grayson wants to see me again for the tenth time this week.”

“He just wants to see you, Damian. Nothing wrong with that.” Raven smiled as she sat on his lap while sipping on her tea with Damian smelling the aroma of her tea. Raven glanced at his curious look and smiled. “You want to try?”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “I’m a coffee buff. But I’ll try.” He grabbed the cup from her and sipped some tea. He hummed thoughtfully and said. “It doesn’t taste that bad.”

“See? Isn’t all that bad?” Raven grinned. Damian chuckled and gave back her cup and then got another message. He groaned in annoyance seeing all those text messages.

_Hurry up, lovebird!_

_We need you here now. ASAP!_

_Bruce wants you to come here now, slowpoke. You can get it on with your fiancée after this._

Raven laughed when she saw the messages on his phone. “Go. I’ll be alright. Titus will keep me company.” Titus barked as he chewed on his chew toy and whined sadly.

“What is it, boy?” Damian asked worriedly with Raven raising her eyebrow.

“I think I know why he is like that.” Raven said. “He is just feeling lonely.”

“But he got us.” Damian pointed out with Titus putting his head on his leg while he pet him affectionately. He doesn’t know why he looked so sad for the past couple days.

“I think he wants to have a friend. Or a maybe a lover?” Raven suggested as she pet him as well. Damian now gets it and realised he and her were getting married soon. Titus was feeling alone because he doesn’t have anyone by his side.

“That may be true.” Damian said.

“I’ll take him for a walk. You go and see what Dick wants you to do.” Raven said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright but call if you need help.” Damian called out to his fiancée as he was left alone in the kitchen. He sighed and decided to see his brother and his father, to see what they were up to. He got dressed up in his civilian clothes and tracked his brother’s phone and saw he was in a luxury shop where he can get his own tux for his wedding.

He drove there all the way on his motorcycle and parked it where Alfred was and saw his mentor was talking to him. “Oh, hey Damian, Dick called and wants me to help out in choosing the perfect tux.”

“Gen, they all look the same.” Damian pointed with Genevieve smirking. “But I would do anything for Raven to make her happy.”

“Great! Then Grandpapa offered to take all of us for dinner, right? Grandpapa?” Genevieve smiled at her grandfather.

“Yes, it is my gift for you, Master Damian.” Alfred said.

Damian was speechless and was about to say something, but he doesn’t want to let him down and smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Alfred. I do appreciate my gift.”

“Hey, hey, here comes the groom!” Dick chuckled as he messed with his hair. Damian pushed him way with a grin while Bruce came out of the store.

“Son, we have been waiting for you.” Bruce smiled with Damian smiling softly at his father and went into the store. Dick and Genevieve were looking at the new arrivals while Damian was looking at a poster of a newly wedded couple. They both looked happy and carefree. He was worried about one thing most: Parenthood.

He doesn’t know if he will be a good father. Or even capable of looking after children. Looking after Titus was easier but children? It will never be easy. He hoped he wouldn’t let Raven down. He swore to protect and love her until the end.

“Hey, you okay, kid?” Genevieve asked.

“I hope…. I won’t mess up.” Damian voiced his concerns.

“You won’t mess anything up. Raven loves you. You. She loves you for who you are. Just remember we are all here to help you.” Genevieve said to him as she smiled. After finishing teaching him, Damian viewed her as his cousin as well as Dick, since Alfred has been with the Wayne family for years. They view each other as family and cousins.

“Thanks, Gen. You give great advices. Much better than Grayson over there.” Damian smirked.

“Heh, glad to hear that. Just to let you know, during his teenage years, he was deadbeat dense about his feelings for Kori.” Genevieve smirked.

“Hey! Spilling secrets are we, now?” Dick asked with a grin.

“Oh, nothing, why don’t we find the perfect tux for Dami here?” Genevieve as she put her hands on his shoulders and push him to try a tux.

“I hate that nickname.” Damian mumbled. “And these tux look all the same!”

“Come on!” Genevieve squealed with Dick cheering on Damian to try a tux. Damian was beginning to protest against them until his father had found tux one. He gulped and was pulled by his mentor and he was dragged into the changing room.

Damian was forced to change, and he groaned in defeat, changing his clothes into his fitted tux. He got out of the dressing room and looked at himself and the tux. _This isn’t so bad. Not to itchy or uncomfortable._ He heard Genevieve beaming with pride behind him and he slumped down in annoyance.

“Damian, you look great in this.” Genevieve smiled with beaming pride.

“Nice! All we need is a red and blue flowers.” Dick winked as he took a photo and sent it to Luke and Kate.

“Look I do appreciate that you all are doing this, but our wedding isn’t until next year.” Damian said to his family.

“We all do know. We are just being prepared. Genevieve and Alfred had pulled some strings to get a caterer for the food while you and Rachel get prepared for a venue.” Bruce said with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Father.” Damian thanked his father with Genevieve taking a photo of father and son.

“Well, this. This will go on the album.” Genevieve grinned with Dick looking at her camera.

The whole day, the Wayne and Pennyworth family spent the whole day in the city while Raven was with Titus and the Kent’s. Clark and Lois came and visited Raven in Gotham and spent the whole day spending time together. Celebrating the occasion of her engagement with Damian. “Still can’t believe she is getting married.” Clark said in disbelief.

“Well, honey, believe it. She is in love and getting married soon.” Lois said with a smile. “Let her enjoy today.”

“You’re right, honey.” Clark agreed with a smile on his face with Raven looking at something through the window with interest.

(~)

Later that night, Damian texted Raven that he’ll be late to go to the Manor. He was glad to hear Raven wasn’t alone. She was with the Kent’s in Smallville to enjoy some quiet and peace while Jon was sending him pictures of the field with Raven getting some flowers with Lois.

Damian could see the most genuine smile from his fiancée. She was really enjoying the peace in the country. No noises, no distraction. Sounded like a perfect place to live in. But they’ll talk about how they are going to live their lives and where they are going to live.

“Hey, Damian, do you want any?” Genevieve asked him, giving him some ice-cream. “Heh, don’t worry, it is a really good ice cream. Better than the one we had few months ago.”

Damian smiled accepting the ice-cream. It was a chocolate flavoured ice-cream this time. He tasted it slowly. “Hmm, it is not that bad.”

“I’m glad.” Genevieve smiled.

“So, what are you doing now? Since you’ve finished tutoring me?” Damian asked. “I could suggest to Father that you could take a position as an assistant.”

“Hmm, well, that is a nice offer, but I would also be a baker for him. And for your wedding.” Genevieve thought as she ate her ice cream. “And by the way, Raven has told me about Titus.”

“Yes, he has been acting very depressed. She suggested he should have a companion with him. Perhaps…” Damian trailed off.

“A mate? Well, that’s cute.” Genevieve grinned. “Maybe you should look for another dog.”

“Hey, Gen, Damian, you think this cake looks good?” Dick called out to his friend and brother as he stood in front of a café. Damian looked at the big layered cake that was displayed in front of the window. It was a five layered cake with some icing on it and has some decorations around the edges.

“Wow, that is a great wedding cake. Grandpapa and I should take some references from the baker.” Genevieve said with a smile.

“How about the cake that you made for Kori? Raven liked the design you had made.” Damian suggested. He didn’t want to have a very grand and big wedding cake, neither does Raven. “I mean, sure, I would want to have a big wedding cake, but I just wanted a simple wedding cake with no ‘over the board designs’.”

“Okay, cuz, you got it.” Genevieve smiled as she nudged him on the arm affectionately.

“That’s ticked off. We got the tux and the cake down. Now Raven has to find the flowers she likes.” Dick said as he ticked off the list.

Damian looked at him weirdly with Genevieve looking at him like she is very annoyed. Damian knew they were good friends and Titans fellows from the old generation, but he does sometimes get on her nerves sometimes. “Hey, why are you so excited about this?”

“Cause, he is my brother. I am his best man! I Clark will walking Raven down the aisle and Constantine will be officiating the wedding.” Dick said as he read the list.

“Constantine agreed to do this?” Genevieve asked as she scrunched her nose and then ate the rest of her ice cream.

“Yes, he did. And I get to pick the DJ.” Dick smirked at her.

“Okay, playboy, I’ll make the most wonderful wedding cake with my grandfather. You’ll see, circus boy.” Genevieve challenged.

“Bring it, arrow girl.” Dick grinned with Damian groaning in annoyance with his father by his side seeing the two arguing. For the five time today.

“It is nice to see those two as friends again.” Bruce said with a smile.

“Yes, and to hear their bickering. It is very peaceful.” Alfred smiled as he saw his granddaughter had Master Dick in a headlock and was shouting out something while Damian was smirking at the sight.

(~)

“Raven? Rachel?” Damian called out to his fiancée in the Manor. The Wayne and Pennyworth family had arrived back from their family time. Genevieve was getting multiple texts from a certain someone.

“Hey, hey, looks who’s getting text messages all day long.” Dick teased with Genevieve glaring at him.

“Back off, it’s just Roy.” Genevieve said.

“I’m not surprised. You two are quite a pair.” Damian smirked with Genevieve groaning in annoyance and growled at Dick who smiled nervously and putting his hands up to show he didn’t tell Damian.

“W-well, it was just one date.” Genevieve blushed lightly as she looked away from the boys. They were acting like she is the older sister they get to annoy her. They were starting to annoy the hell out of her. She put her phone away until Dick managed to get it from her.

Genevieve growled and tackled him onto the ground like how they used to when they were fellow titans. Bruce sighed as well as Alfred and left them to do their own thing while Damian was recording the fight and argument until he heard barking inside.

“Damian, what did I say about Titus barking inside?” Bruce scolded.

“Father, that is not Titus.” Damian said slowly with an eyebrows raised in confusion.

Then Titus appeared with another dog and played around the room with Raven coming out of the hall. “Sorry, I just wanted this to be a surprise.” She grabbed the leash from a new dog that she had purchased for Damian. As a surprise. A wedding gift.

The fight between Dick and Genevieve had calmed down when they saw the new dog. Damian smiled and then bent down to let the dog walk towards him. Then she jumped on him with Titus jumping around excitedly. “What should we name him, beloved?”

“Well, she is my wedding gift for you. You can name her.” Raven offered to her fiancé.

Damian wondered for a few moments and then thought of an idea. An idea she might like. If that is, she agrees. “How about… Arella?”

Raven gasped softly and looked at him, then at the white dog. That was the name of her mother. She loved it. It does suit her. “Sounds perfect.” Genevieve pushed Dick down on the floor with Titus licking his face and she went to pet their new dog, Arella.

Bruce went over to Raven and gave her his gift for the wedding. He had given one to Damian already and it was a key to their honeymoon beach house. She was speechless and thought it was too much. She can’t get so much from her future father-in-law. He insisted it was a gift for her and his son.

He and Raven have been spending time together as new father-in-law and daughter-in-law. They had been getting very well as Raven spent time with Genevieve, Kate, and Barbara for the new wedding plans. Genevieve and Kori have been discussing for Raven’s new wedding dress. They have been going through a lot of designs and different shops to find new dresses.

After dinner time, Damian and Raven were having some private time in their room with their new dogs. Raven traced her finger on his naked broad chest and listened to his heart beat. Damian let her lean on his arm to rest as he looked at the ceiling of his room.

“Rachel?”

“Yes, Dami?” Raven asked.

“Who told you that?” Damian asked with a fond smile. Not that he doesn’t like it when she calls him by that ‘horrible’ nickname that Genevieve kept on calling him ever since becoming close friends and had developed a close immediate cousin relationship. He had always look up to her as a family member in the Wayne Family.

Raven chuckled with amusement softly as she got up and straddled on his lap with her caressing his cheeks and kissed him. “Gen told me you hated that nickname. But I wanted to see if you like it when I say it. So, you were saying?”

“I was wondering, you want a beach wedding? In front of our beach house?” Damian asked.

Raven hummed happily and laid her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat with a smile. “Sounds perfect, Dami. I love that.”

“Only you can call me by that nickname. And also Gen.” Damian smiled with Raven laughing softly.

**A Year Later**

Damian punched one thug in the face with Nightwing behind him and then kicked one thug down. Guns were heard above them and heard Red Hood aka Jason Todd was laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing Robin. Looks like someone getting laid soon!” Red Hood chuckled proudly with Nightwing grinning at his little brother.

“Oh, yeah. Big time.” Nightwing said as he finished the fight and had tied the enemy to the poles and Red Hood was checking the bag that was filled with civilians belongings. “Better get this back.”

“Yeah, you do that while I offer our little bird some advice.” Red Hood said as Nightwing and Damian glared at him. Nightwing left to give back the items to civilians knowing that Jason wanted to talk to him.

“Quit it, will you? And don’t call me that.” Robin glared at him.

“Heh, okay. Look, buddy, I’m glad that you got the girl you are marrying and, let me tell you. Girls can be scary when they are furious. And my girl, Artemis and I had ups and down, but we made it that far to be a couple. And just spend more precious moments with your girl before they are all gone.” Red Hood said patting his shoulders with the police coming towards them.

Damian stood there wondering what his adoptive brother had said. All he ever wanted is to spend the rest of his life with Raven. That is all he ever wanted. He started out as a bratty, selfish person until he met her. He had changed for her. Because of her, he had become a better person. He went into the light and made new friends and family. He wants to spend all the moments with her. To show how much he loves her.

Later that night, Damian went to the Manor with Dick taking off his mask and grinned at him, knowing what the next day will be. He was stoked for the next day to finally see his little brother becoming a man. “Well, my little brother getting married. Oh, I’m so proud.”

Damian chuckled in amusement. “Don’t get all misty eyed on me, Grayson. I know it is a big day and we all need to have a very good rest after tonight’s mission.”

“Damian is right. You getting ready for your wedding is the most important day. You prepared, son?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, I am, Father. Although, I don’t think Jason and Dick are prepared for this.” Damian said, gesturing to his other two brothers. Bruce hummed thoughtfully and saw his other two sons were all looking at some pre teenage Damian photos on Dick’s wrist comm.

“I do hope that my future daughter-in-law is doing fine. Genevieve, Kate, and Barbara are still at the Tower celebrating. Your friends Jaime, Jon, Garfield and Wally are just waiting for you.” Bruce said.

Damian nodded and went to his bedroom and saw his friends were waiting for him. They were all shouting and celebrating that he is getting married tomorrow! Garfield was getting the beer with Jaime helping him to open it. Jon gave him a gentle nudge on the arm and grinned at him. Wally was already eating the food that was on a small table with Titus eating his own food in his tray.

In the Tower, the girls were with Raven in the lounge room celebrating with Kori hugging her with tears of joy and pride, seeing her friend and sister-in-law is going to get married. Terra was looking at the song list and hummed thoughtfully. “Some of these songs are good, I assume Damian picked some of these?”

“He did want to help out.” Raven replied with a smile.

“Oh, that is so romantic.” Donna squealed. Genevieve was braiding her hair and saw Donna had gave her the song lost and she looked over her shoulder and saw over 100 songs on the list. She smiled knowing Damian can secretly be romantic to Raven. He doesn’t want to show it to the others, but she did bring out the most gentle, soft, and romantic side from Damian.

“I am so happy for the two of you.” Genevieve smiled.

“Yes, I cannot wait to go to the wedding tomorrow. But not wearing our dresses.” Barbara said. “And I am doing this for you, Raven. Only you.”

“Yeah, I never knew the kid had it in him. Finding a beautiful and confident woman like you.” Kate said with a smile.

Raven smiled gratefully at her friends. “Thanks. I am just nervous. That’s all.”

“It’s alright, to be nervous. It is perfectly normal.” Kori smiled. “You do fine, Raven.”

Raven nodded and then saw Genevieve and Kate were laughing at something on their phones. “Guys, the boys are having a massive party at the Manor, look.” Kate laughed.

Terra saw the photo of Gar as a dog and had destroyed something in the room with Bruce scolding him as Damian glared at him with Jon and Jaime laughing in the background. “Ugh, Jaime. I told him to behave as well.” Traci groaned.

“Don’t worry, they are always like this in the Tower.” Raven assured her.

“Wait, have you got the dress, Raven?” Genevieve asked.

“Yes, Kori and I went to get it all cleaned up. It’s in my room and I will be getting ready for tomorrow as we leave to the beach house for the wedding.” Raven replied with a smile as she hugged her legs to her chest.

“What’s wrong? You worried?” Barbara asked.

“To be honest, I have never felt so scared in my entire life. I am scared if I mess things up. Ended up like a disappointment to Damian. I mean, I do love him. I really do. I don’t want to fail him.” Raven replied.

“Raven, you won’t mess it up. I am sure you guys will happy after getting married. Damian loves you and only you.” Barbara smiled.

“Heck, if he does hurt you in any way. I’ll drop a boulder on him.” Tara said with a smirk. Donna and Traci giggled imagine Tara dropping a big rock on their leader.

“And Raven, whatever happens, if you need help. We all are here for you.” Kori smiled at her. Raven smiled, glad to have such great friends like them. She was grateful that Genevieve had helped her to get along with the other girls and teammates as she struggled to become a people’s person. She had also helped the Titans to become better fighters in their own way and she had made her to become a better person she is today.

“So, toast to the future Rachel Wayne!” Donna cheered with the other girls cheered and laughed cheerfully with Donna hugging Raven in a tight grip until Traci convinced her to let go of the future bride. They don’t want to have the bride to have a broken rib on her wedding day. Her fiancé will go nuts about it. Raven was holding her pillow and then looked at her Titan friends, she grinned and threw it at Tara. “Oh, it is on, Birdy.” Tara threw another pillow at Raven but missed and instead hit Donna on the head.

“Pillow Bridal Fight!” Donna shouted excitedly as she thrown the pillows at Genevieve and the other former Titan member Bumblebee who was laughing wholeheartedly. The girls had their pillow fight all night until they all fell asleep to get some rest for the big, big, day.

(~)

The next day, it was the big day for both Damian and Raven. Everyone were getting the couple ready. The Wayne Family were already at the wedding venue getting Damian ready. He was in his tux. He stood in front of the mirror, breathing in and out. Trying to compose himself. He checked if his tux is fitted right. for the twelfth time.

Then he heard a knock on his door. “W-who is it?”

“It’s just us, Damian. Me and Dick.” Genevieve answered.

“Come in.” Damian replied as he let them come in and he gasped seeing Genevieve in a purple dress with her hair in a braided bun. “Wow, Gen, you look beautiful in a dress.”

“Why thank you, cuz.” Genevieve smiled as she took a good look at him in a tux. “You all look good. Tux, check. Hair, check. Breath?”

Damian checked his breath and gagged. “Okay, that I better get that fixed.”

“Here, breath mint.” Dick offered as he came in and took a picture again. Damian got the mint while looking at him irrelatively. “What? I want this in an album. Plus, I promise I take pictures for Kori.”

“Anyways, how are you feeling?” Genevieve asked.

Damian looked at himself in the mirror and sighed softly. “Nervous.”

“That is completely normal, Dami. And I think you’ll be fine.” Genevieve assured him. “As Dick and I said, we are family. We will help you if you ever do need help.”

Damian smiled gratefully at his cousin and hugged her. “Thank you. And Grayson stop taking pictures.”

Dick groaned in annoyance. “Fine. But when Raven gets on that beach. I’ll be talking a lot of pictures.”

Damian groaned with Genevieve smiling in amusement. And then got an emergency text. She got a text from Kori that Raven was having a little panic attack. “Ahh, I better get going to see how Raven is doing.”

She walked out of the room immediately after looking at the text message and went to Raven’s dressing room seeing Donna trying to calm her down while Tara was trying to soothe down her nerves. “This has been going on for a few minutes.”

“Rachel, everything is going to be fine.” Kori assured her. Raven was in her beautiful strapless white and purple ombre wedding dress. She was already a beautiful bride. And she had her long hair in a braided bun with side bangs curled on the sides.

“Rachel, everything is going to be fine, Muscles is so going to be swooned by you as soon as you walk down on that beach.” Tara smiled.

“You really think so?” Raven asked.

“Of course. He is as nervous as you. Damian will fall in love with you all over again.” Genevieve smiled. “And you look great in that dress I had made. Ooh, I’m gonna start crying.” Kate gave her a tissue for her to dry her tears away.

“It will be fine, Raven. Everything will be fine.” Kate smiled.

Then they all heard a knock and heard it was Superman, aka Clark Kent. “Is everything okay? Oh, Rachel. You absolutely look amazing. Beautiful.” Clark smiled proudly as he hugged her adoptive daughter.

“Yes, you look gorgeous in that dress, honey.” Lois came in with a smile and hugged her. “Well done Gen, I owe you one.”

“No problem.” Genevieve smiled.

“Well, after two or three months of finding the perfect dress, she had given up until you took a lot of pictures and decided to design a dress for yourself for Raven to wear on her wedding dress.” Kate said with an impressed smile.

“Yes, it is very impressive.” Kori smiled in agreement.

“Well, let’s get this wedding started, everyone.” Lois smiled as she clasped her hands together as they got the wedding started.

Downstairs, Bruce was with Damian down at the beach and greeted everyone from their seats with Jon congratulating the groom. “Well, here you are. Getting married. Marrying my adopted sister. But seriously, hurt my sister and you’ll get a fist on your face.”

“Duly noted, Jon. But you know I wouldn’t hurt her.” Damian assured him.

“I know. I just want to know how to feels to give the brother talk.” Jon replied with a smile.

Damian gave him a smile and Jaime and Gar came to his side. “Well, good luck, buddy. Today is the day.” Jaime smiled.

“Yeah, oh, if you want to look for my wedding present for you, it’s big—”

“And green. I know. I saw it. It is obvious, Garfield. And maybe we’ll like it.” Damian grinned as he patted him on the back. 

Constantine was looking the beach with Zatanna by his side. It looked like a beautiful view she was seeing. She could imagine living here nearby the beach and always have her feet wet by the ocean waves. “You want to have a vacation, here love?”

“Yes, that would be nice. Oh, I think the wedding is about to start.” Zatanna squealed as she went to her seat while taking John’s cigarette from him.

Constantine stood where Damian was waiting for Raven to come out. The beach was filled with seats and there were some stands where the put up the lights with a space where they all can eat and dance around. the stands has some blue flowers hanging with lanterns lighting up. Damian thought it was all perfect, thanks to Genevieve’s help with the decorations. Alfred had helped with the food along with his granddaughter.

The music was playing and everyone all saw the girls coming out. Barbara, Donna and Tara were in their dresses and walked down from the beach house to the beach followed by floating lanterns that Constantine had made. Garfield was smiling and winking at his girlfriend who smiled at him shyly and stood behind Donna who squealed softly. “Easy there, contain that squeal.” Tara chuckled.

“Alright.” Donna smiled as they both saw Kate coming out as well as Kori. Damian nudged Dick on the arm seeing him smiling like a lovestruck man. Luke was smirking knowing he’ll be looking forward to seeing Kori in a dress. Jason was in charge of the videos and taking photos. Everything was going smoothly and then laughs came as they saw Titus suited as a ring bearer. Damian pet Titus with a proud smile and saw Arella as a flower dog and walked towards him with a smile.

Roy was sitting with Alfred and he saw Genevieve in a dress for the first time. He had fallen in love with her all over again. She spotted him in the crowd, and he sent him a smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully before she stood behind Kate and the audience all stood up waiting for the bride.

The music started to play with the doors opening, then Raven stepped out of the beach house, immediately taking Damian’s breath away. She was so beautiful in a strapless dress with her hair braided in a bun. She was walking with Bruce and Clark on each side.

Everyone were both surprised and confused as everyone whispered. Clark was the only one who was going to walk her down the aisle but then they had Bruce to join in as well. Which was a nice touch to unite two families. Jon and Garfield were crying their hearts out seeing the most heartfelt moment.

Kate turned to Genevieve who was in shock. “Did you know this would happen?”

“Yes, did you?” Kori also asked.

“I-I…. to be honest. I didn’t expect this to happen, but let it happen. It’s a beautiful moment.” Genevieve smiled with the girls agreeing. Barbara was crying with Tara giving her the handkerchief and she blew her nose.

Bruce and Clark gave Raven away to Damian as he held on to her hand while she gave the flowers to Tara who smiled and winked at her. Clark nodded at Damian and shook his hand as well. “Look after Rachel.”

“I will, Kent.” Damian nodded.

“Please, call me Clark.” Clark smiled as he let go of Raven and sat down next to Lois.

Bruce kissed Raven on the cheek and smiled at her. “Look after Damian for me.”

“Of course, I will.” Raven smiled as she looked at Damian lovingly. Bruce smiled knowingly they just do fine and helped her up to the stairs and stared on her love’s emerald eyes. Damian looked at his father for some encouragement. His father nodded at him with a smile and sat down with Selina Kyle.

Damian took a good look at her wedding dress and looked over his cousin who gave a thumbs up with a huge grin. He shook his head in amusement and looked back at his beloved. “You do look beautiful.”

“I was right, you do look great in a tux.” Raven complimented with a smile.

“Now, now, we aren’t getting to the part of the ‘I do’s’ and the kiss of life.” Constantine chuckled at the couple. “Now, everyone please get seated and be prepared to see witness these two get hitched.”

Everyone laughed and then had started the wedding. “Now, we are gathered today to witness this lovely couple. Is there anyone who wants to object now, for that this couple shouldn’t get married?” Constantine asked as no one spoke up but only to hear Garfield and Jon crying in the background while Raven was face-palming in embarrassed but still smiled.

“Cheers then, now we move on to the vows.” Constantine smiled as he turned to the couple. Damian let Raven go first. He briefly let her hand go and watched Tara giving her a little notebook with the initials of their names.

Raven opened her notebook to the page where she had written her vows. Constantine had passed the mic to her to get started to read. “Damian, when I first met you, you were this broody, scrawny and rude. But you had grown. You’ve grown into a better person. You are now calmer, kind, and generous. I slowly started to fall for you when we had that little ride on the Ferris wheel. My feelings sparked from that day. And then you considered us, Titans, along with me as family. And it warms my heart to see how far you had come from when I first met you.” She had heard the girls crying behind her crying already.

“You had helped me to get over my loneliness and my demons. You had helped me to overcome the hard obstacles. And I thank you for that. From now on, I want to stand by your side always. And to love you more. And I promise to you that I’ll always be there for you, through thick and thin, through the good and bad. I vow to stay by your side, in sickness and in health. I am honoured to have you as my husband. I love you.” Raven teared up as she finished reciting her vows.

Damian wiped her tears away and kissed her on the back of her hand. Raven gave her notebook to Tara and handed the mic to him. Dick gave him his notes and let him recite his vows. “Raven, when I first met you, I didn’t even acknowledge you at first. When I got to that Tower, I thought having teammates were a liability, but you had proved me wrong. You had always told me that there is a world for me out there. And I’m glad you had shown me that. You had changed me for the better. And I want to keep on becoming better just for you. You helped me to care and to love. I am grateful that I had met you, Rachel.” Damian smiled at her lovingly with a smile and heard the boys in the crowd were crying. Finally seeing the softest side from Damian.

“From now on, I vow to stay by your side in sickness and in health.” Damian finished with Raven kissing the back of his hand as well with tears rolling down her eyes again. Constantine gave her a tissue and turned to the audience.

“Great, very lovely that we got the vows done. Let’s get the rings out.” Constantine smiled.

Tara gave the rings to Raven while Dick gave Damian the rings. They had exchanged the rings while listening to the ocean waves washing up to the shore.

“Great, now, Raven, do you take, Damian Wayne, as your lawful wedded husband?” Constantine asked.

“I do.” Raven smiled tearfully. She couldn’t wait to be his official wife and held his hand tightly with an excited smile.

“Now, Damian, do you take, Rachel Roth, as your lawful wedded wife?” Constantine asked the young Wayne who was staring into Raven’s purple eyes lovingly and held her hands in his.

“I do.” Damian declared with full confidence. Dick turned to see Bruce was tearing up, seeing his son getting married to the woman he does love. He turned to his oldest son and sat up straight. He glared at him as he put his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, then, this is the moment you have been waiting for.” Constantine clapped his hands. “Damian Wayne, you may kiss your bride.”

Damian pulled Raven towards him with a grin and kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven caressed his cheek and her other hand playing with his jet-black hair. Everyone cheered loudly and some cried. Jaime and Garfield were crying with Jon clapping with a smile. Lois had tears of joy like the rest of the bridesmaids. Genevieve and Kori hugged each other tightly while squealing loudly and excitedly.

“Mr Damian and Mrs Rachel Wayne, everyone!” Constantine announced with a smile, letting the couple go and walk down the aisle with everyone throwing the petals from the roses they had picked out. Damian and Raven were holding hands tightly and went inside the beach house to get the reception started.

(~)

As the night fell, everyone were drinking their hearts content. Dick and Kori were dancing on the dance floor with Jon dancing with sun glasses on to make himself look cool with Garfield dancing as well. “This never gets old.” Jaime said with Traci sitting on his lap laughing at the sight of them dancing.

“They just wanted attention I suppose.” Donna giggled.

“Oh, Chuckles is just trying to impress me with his mainly dancing moves.” Tara smirked.

Dick and Kori were slow dancing to the music until they both saw Roy and Genevieve were dancing as well. She looked very happy and content when she is with him. Both may have relationship problems but managed to stay together. “They do look happy.” Kori smiled.

“Yes, they do.” Dick smiled and he looked around to see the wedded couple. But couldn’t see them.

Down on the beach, Damian and Raven were slow dancing with sand on their feet and the water splashing onto the surface. The bride squealed as Damian carried her bridal style and twirled around. They pressed their foreheads against each other before leaning for another kiss as husband and wife.

“Is this everything you ever wanted, beloved?” Damian asked with a soft smile.

“Yes, and so much more and years to come.” Raven replied with her long hair flowing in the wind gently. He set her down with her arms wrapped around his neck and looked into his bright, beautiful, mesmerizing emerald eyes before they both leaned for another kiss underneath the moonlight.


End file.
